User blog:Pierzina/Newsletter I
The first roleplaying weekend of Camp TV is here, and as we're at a new wikia, there are some things we need to discuss. This is the first of many newsletters that will come, where I'll basically explain everything that is going to happen or needs to happen concerning the roleplay or the wikia. First things first, character pages. Me and The Flaming Sword of Fury have worked hard to perfect the pages before the official content will happen, unfortunately we have all seen it happen before, people just don't want to take the time and edit articles. Therefore, I have constructed a system I feel would work best. This system is called the boost-up system, what is this you may ask? Well, basically the more edits you make on articles, the more privileges you will be able to obtain. This includes: *Being able to make character reservations. *Having creative control over an episode. *Possible promotion to a higher position. *And of course, hints to idols, among other twists. However, if you are making fluff edits do not expect to be boosted up. Every 10 edits you will get a boost in line, as the administrator of this wikia, I am of course not eligible for any of the benefits from editing. This system will begin as soon as the premiere of the first episode ends. My cohorts TotalDramaNaruto and Epic~00 are also expected to contribute, or they will be put up for demotion and an election for the opened position. This includes the chat mods as well. Okay, now let's focus on the roleplaying aspect. Everyone is expected to show up for the premiere of the show at 7:00PM EST on January 13th, 2018 and if you aren't able to make it at this time, you must assign a substitute. Excused absences can go up to 5 until you will be suspended and replaced. Unexcused absences can go up to 3 until you will be suspended and replaced. This is by episode, not session. So say we roleplay twice in one day, that still counts as 2 of your absences. If you would like to make a case to support why you should not be replaced, the community will vote and decide whether you will be given a second chance, and if you continue on the same path, it will not be taken further. Roleplayers are expected to be in-character at all times. Please keep meaningless chatter to a minimum or I, or another administrator, shall send you a private message to warn you. 3 warnings and you will be banned to whatever time is deemed appropriate. Trolling is absolutely not acceptable, nor is unneccessary adult themes (ie: overuse of sexual references, obscene wording or cursing, and just plain idiocy) and will lead up to a kick on the spot, followed by a ban of whichever time we deem appropriate. Otherwise, I do want people to be creative and create a character with whomever they have chosen to represent. This is a roleplay, make your story for them. However, this does not mean you are immune to criticism and while we cannot change your direction (unless it gets out of hand), you must be able to understand that not everyone will support your decisions. I hope you all do amazing things with your characters and make this roleplay a fun one! There will be designated areas where you'll be able to talk, however do not be afraid to start a conversation. Feeling like your character is inconsequential? Give them an important role in the story by introducing a new friendship, conflict, or attraction. Feel out of character? Give your character something that'll make us feel nostalgic over the canon character we know. Don't be afraid to be a leader instead of a follower! There isn't much else to cover, but I'll be back next Monday with another Newsletter. Please leave a comment if you have any concerns or would like to introduce something else to the wikia. Remember, this is our community. Feel free to speak your mind and let us know what you're thinking! Category:Blog posts